


The Taming of the Toad

by Clitterati



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Dungeon, F/M, Frosting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitterati/pseuds/Clitterati
Summary: Bowsette takes matters into her own hands as she wants to win the big race at any cost.





	The Taming of the Toad

The Taming of The Toad  
Before the big race, Bowsette invited Toad to Bowser’s castle. She gave him a secert map to the basement. The jail was down there so she put in him jail to keep him there. She had big plans for the race and they were almost complete.  
Toad wondered what he had done to upset Bowsette. He also wondered where Bowser was and if he knew she was redecorating his castle.  
“I have plans for you, little man” She said hungrily.  
“Wha – What did I do” He replied  
“It’s not what you did, it’s where you’re going and together we are gonna win this race” She said, grinning toothily, and smacked her lips in anticipation.  
“Whaaaa!?” Toad cried. He was sad because he had yet to know Bowsette in all the ways a mushroom man could. But they were both of age and for that, he was thankful.  
She had spent too many lonely and wistful nights, trying to satisfy the hunger that burned inside of her. The candlesticks in the castle were no good, they had burned down too long and were very, very short. Toad was just the right size. She decided to feed him lots of food and drink so he was already getting very chubby and thick in all the right places. She sent her servants away and locked herself in the cell with him and stepped closer.  
“Where am I going” he asked, as he wiped crumbs of sweet, delicious cake from his mouth.  
“You’ll see, my sweet.”  
“heheheh” Toad giggled uncomfortably as Bowsette wiped her hand across the top of the prettiest cake and smeared a dollop of pink icing across her chest. She began to lick the remaining icing from the fingers of one hand and extended theother to Toad in a gesture of invitation.  
“Why don’t you come enjoy some more of this icing.” Bowsette said  
Toad grinned, and buried his head between Bowsette’s breasts in a motorboat of sugary sweetness. She wiped some more frosting on her other hand and took a seat at the edge of the table, hitching up her dress as she did so. She layed dollops of frosting at her knee and sup her thighs, splaying herself before Toad.  
“Your buffet is not yet complete” she commanded.  
Her body ached for this, she was moist and frosted with the juices of her own desire that burned inside of her. This was Toad’s wildest dream come true, since Bowsette showed up. Where was Bowser in all of this? It mattered not as he devoted his attention to the frosting, delicious frosting and plunged his bulbous head to her knee and began to slurp hungrily at the trail of frothy pink frosting up her thighs that met at the center where the most frosting was. He was always curious about this part of the princess too, but he never got that close to Peach. Bowsette was more of a Princess of the People. She seemed to like it a lot and commanded him to eat more, she moaned.  
Toad hung his head in frustration, the tip resting between her legs.  
She moaned even louder.  
“OH!” – a light bulb appeared above his head but from the place he was at, it popped inside of her and filled her with surprise, and pleasure. “THAT”S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT,” Toad pulled the idea light bulb from Bowsette’s pulsing womb  
“PUT IT BACK” Bowsette cried  
But alas, the idea was had and disappeared. But Toad knew just what to do  
“Grab my body!” Toad suggested.  
“But you’ll drown” she replied  
“No I won’t you’ll see.” He said.  
He wanted to enter her so badly. He pressed his head against her entry, gently at first. There were her hands! “Push, Bowsette, push” he said.  
This is better than I ever could have imagined, said bowsette, and stood up with Toad firmly in her grasp. She squatted over the table, with enough room for Toad to stand on the edge.  
That’s it, Toad said.  
Bowsette has got it! She exclaimed and eased her way downward. She could feel Toad twitch and pulse inside of her and it made her shudder deeply with pleasure but she lost balance and slammed her ass against the table, swallowing up Toad completely.  
YES she heard Toad cry  
Yes! Bowsette cried too. “But are you ok” she asked?  
I’ll be just fine it is warm in here and moist, don’t you know fungus loves warm and moist areas? He said.  
But you have to breathe bowsette said  
I am a mushroom I breath through my feet.  
Oh. Bowsette said, and wiggled her butt on the table a little more.  
Toad began to jump and squirm. Do you like that my princess  
She threw back her head as the exctacy washed over her.  
With you I am no princess, but a queen  
YETH MY QUEEN came the muffled response.

*THE END*


End file.
